The Suicidal Path to Recovery
by SelinNcis
Summary: "Ziva it is suicide!" Said Malachi sternly. Ziva took a deep breath and answered, "It is what it is" and with that she took off. Malachi watched as Ziva took bold strides in the opposite direction. This Fanfic will touch on exactly what happened in Somalia whilst Ziva was hold captive and also how she copes when she returns back to D.C Ziva Centric TIVA
1. Chapter 1

"Ziva it is suicide!" Said Malachi sternly.  
Ziva took a deep breath and answered,  
"It is what it is" and with that she took off. Malachi watched as Ziva took bold strides in the opposite direction. As she was walking all she could think of was her family. Not her real family but her adopted family. Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Tony. She couldn't believe Gibbs could just leave her in Israel. She felt betrayed but she knew to that day, that Gibbs had always been by her side.  
She saw the military convoy ahead and took cover behind a stone wall. When the officers inside the vehicle turned their heads Ziva made her move. She walked along the side of the vehicle making sure the officers could not see her through the rear view mirror. To her advantage the officer's side window was open. She took a deep breath and took the male officer in a head lock. The other officer quickly reached for his gun.  
"Pull out your weapon and he dies"  
The officer removed his hand from the glove box and carefully placed his hands on the steering wheel. Ziva opened the door and pulled the officer she had in a head lock out of the vehicle and onto to the floor, breaking his neck in the process. She quickly sat in the passenger seat and jammed her gun into his ribs. The officer trembled at her touch.  
"Take me to Saleem Ulman, now!"  
The officer looked at Ziva's serious expression on her face and reluctantly started the vehicle. The whole drive they rode in silence. Once they finally arrived to Saleem's campsite she pulled the trigger. The officer laid dead on the steering wheel. As she got out of the vehicle she couldn't believe what she had become. *How could I have possibly become a ruthless, soulless killer?* she shook her head and tried not to think of her past life now, for this may be her last moments alive. She slowly walked passed a couple of soldiers that were playing cards. She had done many missions like this before but for some reason she felt quite nervous this time, like something was going to happen. She found a door and walked through, as she entered the room there stood before her a guard. He was just about to fire when she pulled out her knife and threw it at him with deadly accuracy piercing his heart. Before he could fall Ziva ran and grabbed him. Luckily, there was a closet full of cleaning utensils close by. She dragged the body towards the closet and closed the door once she had laid the body down. She grabbed her knife and gun and started heading towards the end of the corridor. As she got closer and closer to the end of the corridor 3 men walked out of a room and looked at her. They stood there for a minute almost as though they had seen a ghost then quickly pulled out their weapons. As they fired Ziva ran into a nearby room, firing her weapon whilst staggering to get away. She dived onto the floor and locked the door behind her. She sat against the door, breathing heavily. All of a sudden she felt an immense stinging feeling just above her hip. She automatically put her hand to her side and gasped a little in pain. She lifted up her shirt and carefully inspected her wound. A bullet had penetrated through her side. As she examined her wound she heard 3 loud thuds at the door. She could feel the door trying to be knocked down. Ziva took a deep breath, regained her composer and loaded her weapon. She could hear the door start to crack. As the door broke from its hinges Ziva commando rolled to face the soldiers again and fired 3 rounds; a rounds in each of the soldiers. All 3 soldiers collapsed to the floor. Ziva pulled herself to her feet and made her way out of the room and down the corridor. There was only one door at the end of the corridor. Ziva reloaded her weapon and kicked the door open. There he stood. The man she had came to kill. Saleem Ulman. She walked up behind him and pressed her gun against the back of his head. Saleem turned around to face Ziva.  
"Hello Ziva, I was wandering how much longer you were going to take."  
Ziva looked at Saleem confused and cocked her gun. Saleem slightly grinned at Ziva. She was getting frustrated. *why was he grinning at me? After all, he had a gun pointed at his face.*  
"Any last words Saleem?"  
Ziva put her finger on the trigger and slowly started pushing it. Saleem was smiling again.  
"Why are you smiling?!"  
All of a sudden Ziva felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She fell to the floor holding her head in her hands, feeling what she believed to be blood streaming from her head. The last thing she saw before the lights went out was 6 soldiers and Saleem standing over her body laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys so here's the second chapter! hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as the last ;). Thanks for all the follows and reviews it honestly means a lot to me! Please continue reviewing and following! Anyways rambling on here… Enjoy

Ziva's eyes started to open, squinting at the amount of light that was surrounding the room. She quickly got to her senses and realised she was tied to a chair. It was as though they were watching her because as soon as she woke up the door slammed open and Saleem walked in lighting his cigarette. As Saleem got closer Ziva started to cough at the smell of the cigarette. Saleem walked up to Ziva and ran his hand down her face. She quickly tensed at his touch and tried to pull away from him. Unfortunately being tied to a chair didn't help.  
"You are going to tell me everything you know about NCIS"

Said Saleem his hand still cupping her face. As Saleem asked the question he started getting closer and closer to her face and with that Ziva swung her head back and head butted him. Saleem stumbled back a few steps in shock. Once he regained his composer he walked up to Ziva and slapped her as hard as he could. Ziva struggled to keep the tears back as blood started dripping down her mouth. Without showing any signs of weakness Ziva lifted her head up and looked deep into Saleem's eyes.

"I am not telling you any-"

As Ziva was talking Saleem gave her a backhander, this time sending her head flying in the opposite direction. This time the blow was 10 times worse. Ziva felt as though her head was going to explode. 

"I am going to ask you one last time."

Said Saleem grabbing his gun from the back of his pants and holding it up to her forehead.

"Tell me everything you know about NCIS" 

Ziva looked at him for a moment and considered her options. Tell him and most probably die later when they were finished with her or don't tell him and probably get shot right there and then. Ziva knew she was probably going to get killed soon anyway and she had to be honest to herself- she was ready to die. She looked back up at Saleem and spat in his face. Saleem wiped his face with his free hand then hit Ziva on the head with the butt of his gun. That's when the lights went out for Ziva.

When Ziva woke up she found herself in a different room. She looked around an absorbed the features of the room. There wasn't much to look at other than a small, high window and a rotten wooden chair, other than the one she was sitting on, neatly tucked away in the corner of the room. She could hear some sort of arguing going on outside of the room in a foreign language. She tried to depict what they were saying but could only figure out bits and pieces of what they were saying. Ziva heard the men saying something about the possibilities of people coming to look for her. As soon as she heard that she broke down into tears. No one knew where she was. Not Gibbs, not McGee, not even her father new exactly where she was. Then she thought of Tony. Not even Tony knew where she was. To think of how close they'd become over the past few years and how they'd promise to tell each other everything. All of that was blown out the window after he'd shot Michael. She couldn't wrap her head around the whole bamboozle.

*Why did Tony come to my place in the first place?*

She had mixed emotions on the whole subject. From the first time Tony and Ziva met, Ziva had fallen in love with Tony. Although she never said anything she still loved him. After Tony got together with Jeanne she knew whether it was just a mission or not that he was in love with her and that she would eventually have to get over Tony. When Tony and Ziva had, had that argument in Israel he asked her if she loved Michael. To this day she didn't know whether she loved him or not. At least love him the way she did Tony. Suddenly the door slammed open and 3 men, followed by Saleem, walked into the room. The 4 men started to circle Ziva as she tried desperately to get out of the bounds.

The last thing she heard was Saleem come close up to her ear and whisper

"We're not done with you yet."


End file.
